Invasion of the School
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Mya receives comfort from a very special friend.


**A story by guestsurprise! Enjoy!**

* * *

Mya was bored in class as the teacher got up to talk about the next topic. She grumbled and turned the other way.

"He always tells me I get things wrong and never right," she grumbled angrily.

"Mya do you have anything to say?" Mr. Hammerbottom snapped.

"No." she said quietly.

"That's what I thought," he said angrily, now turning and writing on the board. Mya was so frustrated that she wanted to snap, but before she could wipe an angry tear the door opened. Everyone turned and saw a young man walk in. He had hair as black as midnight and green eyes that could pin your heart in place. And his skin was so interesting. It was reddish, but not as if he had sunburn. It looked natural.

"Hello, I'm Jay." The young man said. "I'm supposed to be attending this class."

"I wasn't informed of this!" Mr. Hammerbottom growled.

"That principal said to come." Jay shrugged lazily.

"Jay? That's your name? What's your last name?" he snapped.

"First name, no last," Jay replied, now walking into the classroom and searching for a chair.

"Well I'm going to speak to the principal about this!" Mr. Hammerbottom snipped, now walking out and going down the hall.

Jay grinned as he walked through the classroom and saw a football player sitting next to Mya. He was busy giving her a hard time and Mya looked positively miserable.

"Excuse me." Jay said.

"Yeah. What?!" the football player growled.

"I would like to sit here." Jay said.

"Why would I move?! It's my seat. Get lost," the tall quarterback growled.

"I will make a deal with you. You beat me to an arm wrestle, I'll sit on the floor. If not, I get your seat and you find another," Jay said, now grinning. Mya gasped because for a brief second, his teeth looked positively sharp!

"You're on!" the quarterback laughed, now getting the class excited as they cheered for him! Jay nodded and knelt on one knee so that they could both lock arms.

"Ready?" Jay asked.

"Duh." The player said, rolling his eyes. But within a minute of starting, he cried out in pain as Jay slammed his hand down on the table, bruising it!

The class was laughing and calling out in pure shock but excitement! Someone who wasn't a bully finally put the quarterback in his place!

"Y-you cheated!" The football player said angrily, now holding his hand.

"I apologize you feel like that. Would you like to try again?" Jay asked, now holding out his hand.

"NO! I mean…I'm good," he said, now getting up and moving to another chair in the room. Jay nodded and sat down next to Mya, who looked at him in amazement.

"Hello. And who might you be?" Jay asked, now winking at her.

"I-I'm Mya." She said shyly.

"Well Mya, I am new to this school. How about showing me around after lunch?" he asked.

"Well, I don't know…"

"Come on. I need a tour guide," he pouted, now turning his chair backwards, but sitting right in front of her face. "Come on…"

Mya felt flustered as he smiled a beautiful smile and glanced at her out his half-closed eyes. After a few moments, she nodded.

"Perfect!" he smiled, now getting up and adjusting his chair as the teacher came back in. But Mya only sat in shock. He definitely was not like any person she had ever met.

After school….

Mya had shown Jay around the entire school and he felt like a breath of fresh air. It was good to finally have a great friend.

"So you don't like it here huh?" Jay said as they sat on the school steps.

"No. I want to just get away from here!" she said sadly.

"But you know that an education is really good for you. Especially when you become an adult one day," Jay replied.

"I know. But sometimes I wish I could just leave and have a getaway somewhere." Mya said.

"Maybe that can be arranged," Jay said, now transforming and showing his true Lauhinian form! Mya should have screamed and took off running, but she stayed put.

"I-I knew it…" she whispered.

"What do you mean?" he said gently.

"I knew there was something different about you! I've heard others my age claim they've seen strange things they couldn't explain! Are you one of them?!" Mya smiled.

"Perhaps. My true name is Prince Jocu. I am a Lauhinian prince," Jocu said. "But I can explain that later. I showed you my form because I want you to learn to trust me and know that you are not alone."

"I-I'm not." Mya said hopefully.

"No. You will never be alone. My kind watches over your planet and we will step in when we need to. But we want you all to be strong for yourselves so that you know how to deal with life," Jocu said softly, as he took her hands.

Mya suddenly dug her face into his chest and hugged him as he chuckled. He allowed her to gently knock him over in the soft grass as he cuddled her to him.

"Hmmmm…humans definitely know how to hug well. I love it," he soothed, now nuzzling the top of her continued to love and cuddle her new friend. She knew that deep down she should have been afraid of a being from another realm, but she didn't care. She was just happy to know someone cared about her pain.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Hope you all enjoyed it! Jocu is a big softie when he needs to be. And definitely a cuddler.**


End file.
